


longing

by ephelid



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Body Worship, Lingerie, M/M, neglected book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 13:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10617747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ephelid/pseuds/ephelid
Summary: Chrollo just comes out of the shower, and Feitan will never stop enjoying the view.





	

Feitan always pretended he was reading when Chrollo came out of the shower. It wasn’t for the towel loosely tied around their waist, or the drops of water running down their neck. Well, not only. It was also for the light playing on their chest, the shadows in their collarbones - Feitan loved Chrollo’s collarbones, he likes to run his tongue in their deeps, and lick Chrollo’s sweat when they were making love - or the water still perfumed of their shower gel, but not today, because he was pretending to read, knowing what would happen next.

Chrollo never was as beautiful as in these moments, when they didn’t know they were observed. Feitan looked out of the corner of his eyes the gracious bend, when Chrollo rubbed their legs, and had a satisfied smiled when they felt how smooth they were. Feitan would like to feel them too - but not now, later, he wanted to enjoy the play, the play only him knew was a play.

Chrollo rose their arm to run their hand in their hair - it was pointless when it was still soaking wet like this, but they always tried, and Feitan hid a little snort as a cough. It was way too adorable. Then they would stand in front of the cheval mirror, like this - and try to fix their hair with one hand, then with both, and Feitan looked at their back muscles playing under their fair skin, their shoulder blades sliding and the little fold on their shoulder, right above the collarbone end. When they finally understood it was hopeless, they crossed their fingers behind their neck and tilted their head back, looking at the ceiling. They turned around, and Feitan could see their belly button rising and their stomach becoming hollow as they blowed out the most dramatic sight.

Feitan liked their belly button and how it started the little line of black hair running down his stomach end. He liked how Chrollo always brushed it before unwrapping their towel.

Then the most interesting part began. Feitan didn’t look at their butt, no, not now, first the little dimples on their lower back, like a tease, an announcement. Feitan turned a page but it was Chrollo’s skin grain he could feel on his fingertips, when he ran his hand down Chrollo’s back, feeling every muscle and shiver, and the little drop at the dimples. He licked his lips and rubbed his fingers to calm the sensation. Not now.

Chrollo’s butt now. Of course he had a wonderfull ass, their skin so smooth here that the towel slided without a rustle. Feitan could feel on his palm how curvy and firm it was, and he had to refrain from crawling over the bed to bite it - not hard, just a nibble, not enough to leave a mark, just a taste.

They locked on their suspender belt - the blue one, the one Feitan liked - and looked for their stockings. They frowned, because they were not where they had left them. Feitan bit his lips. He had moved the stockings so Chrollo would have to walk right in front of him to get them. And so they did - and they put their delicate feet, with their perfectly varnished toenails, on the bed, and it became more and more difficult for Feitan to hide that his gaze was running up along with the stocking from the black toes, to the slender ankle, that rose and splay in a muscular calf, and finally the thick thighs.

Then Chrollo had to walk through the room again to get their panties. But it didn’t match the suspenders? What are thinking about, Chrollo?

Nothing, they were thinking of nothing, they dressed mindlessly everyday and had no idea how Feitan felt about it and how he liked that Chrollo considered this as an everyday clothing. There was a little open work at the back of the pantie that showed the coccyx and the beginning of the crack - just the beginning, an idea of the crack, and Feitan was considering slipping his finger by the openwork when an opaque pant plugged the view. How rude.

Feitan brought his attention back to his book. Chrollo was almost fully dressed now and it became less interesting. Of course they looked good - they always did - especially in a suit, but it wasn’t the same.

“What are you reading Fei?” asked Chrollo.

“No time for book talk,” answered Feitan who knew his man. “We’ll be late.”

“I’m asking because you’re blushing.”

Feitan threw the book away. “Absolutely not. So we go now?”

“Sure. I can’t wait for this mission to end. The suit I stole is slightly too small, it’s uncomfortable. I can’t wait to come back and take it off.”

“Ho yes. Me too.”


End file.
